


Green River

by DownInTheGutter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lotor, also a bit of Kolivan/Keith I guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownInTheGutter/pseuds/DownInTheGutter
Summary: Lotor's first attempt at peace negotiations with the Paladins doesn't go as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADHDkogane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDkogane/gifts).



> Okay so I have a headcanon that Keith is incredibly attractive to Galras (and let’s be honest, everyone else)  
> Set right after the end of season 4  
> Also the Sheith is in the past for now cause this fake bitch is not my Shiro  
> Also shhh let’s pretend the Galra have a concept of marriage like us, I mean we don’t know that they don’t.  
> Also I like to imagine Lotor would act kinda like pre-quintessence Zarkon did with Honerva, as in rly awkward but also smitten  
> Also Lotor is a gentleman because rn I need someone to treat my boy right and Kuron’s not cutting it
> 
> Title from CCR's song

Lotor boards the Castle Ship expecting hostility. He did attack them several times, after all, and he’s Zarkon’s son. It won’t be easy to make them trust him, even after he’s helped them.

He’s mostly looking out for himself, of course, but an alliance can’t hurt.

He assumed he’s taken every possibility into account. Every reaction, every move - he’s fairly confident he can spin any and all upcoming confrontations in his favour.

So, when a tiny Galra Blade leaps towards him and points a dagger at his throat, he keeps his composure. He only absently notes he must be a half-breed given his size.

And then, the unimaginable happens.

The hood of the Blade pointing the dagger at him disintegrates, only to reveal the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. The most beautiful being to have ever existed.

All the carefully crafted openers flee his mind and in the end what comes out of his mouth is:

“Marry me.”

***

Being a prisoner is always _so_ tedious.

Right after the impromptu proposal (and how embarrassing was that), he’s been tazed, _again_ , and bound when unconscious.

He could easily escape the bonds at any moment, of course, but it’s better not to reveal that trick so soon. Besides, he’s waiting to see _him_ again.

Lotor can’t help but think about that moment. The lethal grace in his moves, and his face, his _eyes._ He caught himself wondering if what he saw was real. Could a being so perfect actually exist?

The Paladins’ methods of interrogation are laughable. He could teach them so much about torture, growing up in the Empire as he did, if it wasn’t for the fact they could use it on him.

Still, they’re rather pathetic. The Black Paladin, Shiro, stands by the door just to glare at him. They usually come in pairs as if afraid he’s going to suddenly attack them. He could, but he’s not planning to just yet. He doesn’t have any allies right now.

He gives them snippets of information in exchange for answers to his own questions.

He learns his name is Keith, that he’s a former paladin, and that he was part Galra - that much was obvious, of course. He doesn’t learn anything he wants, though. He doesn’t know what kind of person Keith is. What is that image of perfection really like. Most of all he wants to get even a short glimpse of his face again. Even if he would make a fool of himself.

The request for information about ‘the divine being that attacked me’ gets him surprised stares, and then one of them starts laughing. Lance, he thinks his name is.

“I can’t believe Keith is hot by Galra standards.”

Lotor scoffs. Keith is beautiful by any standards. Not just beautiful, he’s ethereal. Only a fool would disagree.

 It’s a shame. He doesn’t enjoy working with idiots.

Keith is the kind of beauty that could start wars. The kind of beauty that inspires poems and songs. Maybe he’ll hire someone to write them after he gets out of here.

For now, he just smiles slowly, making sure to show his fangs before he addresses the one that dared to disrespect Keith.

“You know, you remind me of one of my generals.”

“Huh? Why?” Lance asks.

“She was blind, just like you. And I killed her.”

***

“Guys, I’m serious. We need to get Lotor off the ship. He threatened to kill me because I don’t think Keith is hot.” Pidge and Hunk sigh simultaneously.

Lance huffs. “You know, this can’t be it. I think he’s lying. And I know how to prove it.”

Since they’ve all gathered in the main area, with the exception of Keith and Lotor, it’s easy to spot the only Galra present in the room.

“Hey, Kolivan, do you think Keith is attractive?”

Kolivan looks puzzled. “Is that a serious question?”

“See, I told you…”

“He’s incredibly beautiful, of course.” Kolivan states evenly.

“What?”

“I never acted on my attraction, because I was under the assumption that he was involved with Shiro.”

Shiro frowns slightly. “We’re… on a break.”

Kolivan bends down so he’s face to face with Lance and looks at him curiously. “Paladin, I’d like to ask you something. Are your eyes purely vestigial structures?”

“What?”

Pidge gives Lance a look of disappointment, as if any of this is his fault. “He thinks your eyes don’t work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ everyone who commented on the first chapter, I owe you my life and will re-read ur comment every day for three months at the very least cause it does wonders to my self esteem  
> thank you <3  
> I don’t like the 2nd chapter as much as the first but whatever  
> and I don’t feel like this fic is quite finished, so I might continue it sometime, but im not sure, so for now that's it  
> hope you like it  
> also I'm a little drunk rn so i apologise for any mistakes or repetitions

Not just beautiful, but a skilled warrior as well. The perfect combination of danger and allure.

The other Paladins clearly don’t deserve him.

Lotor doesn’t actually believe in divine beings, but if he did, he’d assume Keith was one of them. He’s seen the moons of Orrai, said to be the most beautiful occurrence in the known universe.  Anyone saying that still should cower in fear, for now he’s seen perfection.

That said, he made a fool of himself. He asked for his hand in marriage right away. So embarrassing.  He cannot understand why he completely lost his composure. He’s never had any problems dealing with people, even when he was exiled.

What’s worse, no sign of him for days, only the rather annoying visits by the other Paladins. Was he insulted? Was he made uncomfortable? Lotor is good looking himself, he’d shamelessly say that without a second thought, and yet he is so much below Keith’s absolute beauty.

When Keith finally shows up, it doesn’t go quite as smoothly as he’d hoped. Mostly because as soon as he sees Keith’s face all his mental resources seem to leave him. He avoids proposing a second time at least, just barely.

He manages to get a hold of himself after a minute.

“I apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was too forward. I’m Lotor.” He puts on a smile he _knows_ is charming. It doesn’t work. Keith just glares at him.

“I know who you are. You tried to kill us.”

“Believe me, if I knew you were on board, I wouldn’t have dreamed of it.” No reaction. “Besides, I did save you in the end.” He says perhaps a little too eagerly. Keith’s expression doesn’t get any friendlier.

Always so serious. Lotor would conquer galaxies just to make him smile.

He tries to think of a line to convey his admiration.

“I would destroy the universe if it pleased you.” The look Keith gives him is _cold_. Not the way to go, then. “Or, save the universe.”

“What do you want?” Keith asks sharply.

He barely stops himself from simply saying “you”. That would be rather unbecoming.

***

“So he said he’ll tell us all about Zarkon and his plans. What does he want? This seems way too easy.”

Lance snorts. “Easy like – “ Hunk elbows him before he can finish.

“Well, there is one condition.” Keith hesitantly admits. “It’s personal.”

Hunk is at his side in an instant. “Oh my god, Keith, if it’s, you know, something inappropriate, don’t do this.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I think. He, uhm, said he wants us to date.” He looks at Shiro, as if expecting him to object, but Shiro seems intent on scowling at the floor. “But in exchange for that, he promised to tell us everything he knows about the Galra Empire, and its military power and defenses.”

“Do you trust him?”

“Of course not.”

***

He knew courting Keith wouldn’t be easy, and was prepared to put in the effort to properly cherish and appreciate him. He’s rather terrible at putting it into words, however.

“We could, strictly theoretically, compare wedding ceremonies of our cultures?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Is there someone you’re involved with, then? The Black Paladin, perhaps?”

That seems to make Keith pause. “I don’t know. I mean, we were. Not anymore. Not since I stopped being a Paladin.” He seems to be somewhat lost in thought.

Oh, touchy subject. Now, he _is_ genuinely interested in Keith, but a little manipulation can’t hurt. Besides, not using it would go against his very nature.

 “They got rid of you rather easily, didn’t they. If you were by my side, I’d do anything to make you feel wanted.”

Keith eyes him, distrust apparent, but doesn’t threaten him with a dagger, so Lotor considers it a win.

“Let us start with a clean slate. I would be honoured if you’d accompany me to dinner.”           

Keith folds his arms, somewhat amused. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” He says, looking at Lotor’s bound hands.

“That won’t be a problem.” He says before twisting his arms with a sickening crack, and smirking when the shackles binding his hands fall down to the floor. He was planning to keep this trick a secret a while longer, but a relationship not built on truth wouldn’t last.

He puts his joints back in their sockets without a wince.

That, at least, seems to impress Keith.

He’s never been more proud of himself.

***

“I’m going to do it. Date him, I mean.”

Shiro’s arm starts glowing purple. The other Paladins try to subtly shift away from him.

“You can’t be serious, Keith.”

“And if he tries to betray us, I’ll just kill him. Did you hear that, Lotor?”

Lotor slowly saunters into the main area.

“You let him out? Are you insane?” Lance points a finger at him.

“Actually, he let himself out. Turns out he could have done that the whole time. And I meant the bit about killing you if you betray us.” Keith says, turning to address Lotor. He seems to completely ignore the way Lotor and Shiro stare each other down with murder in their eyes. Everyone else has shifted a safe distance away.

Lotor finally breaks the staredown and turns to Keith.

“Dying by your hand would be an honour.” Lotor says with a bow. “If the last thing I were to see was your face, I would die a happy man.” Kolivan nods in understanding.

"It's a date, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I’ll ever write more, but I like the idea of real Shiro getting back and reuniting with Keith and then Lotor is like hi, don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Keith’s husband  
> And then Sheitor probably

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know what tags should I add  
> Also the rest of it will be posted as soon as i finish editing it and also if you comment I'll owe you my life and if you leave kudos ill remember ur name forever


End file.
